Un cuento de Hadas
by Zelshamada
Summary: Ginny Weasley es... Una princesa?? Draco un caballero?? o.ô Un dragón?? "En los sueños todo se vale" n_N Ojalá y les guste, este D/G


Harry Potter

Un cuento de Hadas

**[~~~~~~~]**

Notas: oóU Hola............. *Tratando de no lucir nerviosa* ..... Bien, y ustedes?.............. Ooh! Claro.... o.óU …..   xDD

Ok!! Ya poniéndonos serios: Antes que nada, (u.uU Como siempre) Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes de ésta historia me pertenecen. No lo hago con fines de lucro, sólo para entretener, y entretenerme, de una manera divertida y sana (Lávense los dientes antes de dormir, y las manos antes de comer oóU). Por otra parte, la historia del fic como tal, sí me pertenece! ñ___n

XD **La parte más importante:** Éste fic, que, aunque lo más seguro es que quede malísimo, está dedicado, con _muchísimo_ cariño, a una de mis mejores amigas: Dragón, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te la pases kawaii, ya que te mereces lo mejor!! ^^ Nunca cambies, amiga!!  xD Aquí está el G/D que os prometí!

Propaganda: =P Lean los fics de Dragón, que en ff.net es Hikari Takaishi Y. (XDDDDDDD)

.__.u Ahora sí.. u.uU Ojalá y les guste ^^

**[~~~~~~~]**

 _... Su cabello rubio, me recuerda a los rayos de Sol que se reflejan en mi ventana, en una mañana de verano. _

_... Su personalidad, me atrae más de lo que podía suponer. Como sí tuviera un imán interno; Como sí el tuviera carga negativa por dentro, y yo carga positiva. Simplemente, ¡Me atrae mucho!_

_... Sus ojos, son tan perspicaces, que hasta a veces, ese rastro de malicia es muy atractivo. .... Sus ojos...._

_ Ojos que me miras con lástima, y superioridad, pero sé muy bien lo que valgo, y soy exactamente igual a él, en ese sentido. No necesito su lástima, porque él sabe que en mis ojos también se refleja eso a veces, y me gusta ponerlo en su sitio a como de lugar... A veces pienso que se da cuenta de eso, y es la razón por la cual me mira distinto últimamente, como... ¿Intrigado? ¿Curioso?.. No lo sé. Lo que sé, es que esa mirada que pone por  sólo unos segundos cuando estamos solos, es para mi lo máximo._

_ La mayor parte del tiempo, reflejan frialdad e indiferencia, pero, yo sé que no es así. Me gustaría derretir poco a poco ése témpano de hielo que quieres hacer creer que tienes en el corazón; y ver, aunque sea una vez, tu rostro preocupado por mi bienestar. _

_ ... ¿Es mucho lo que pido? ¿Un sueño inalcanzable? ¡Espero que no!_

_ Hiciste que quitara a Harry de mi corazón poco a poco, para poner tu retrato en él, reclamándolo tuyo... ¿Por qué no vienes por él? ¿Por qué no  vienes y me dices que me quieres?_

_ Como todas las noches, esperaré._

**_Ginny Weasley._**

-.. Draco...- Suspiró Ginny mientras cerraba su diario con una sonrisa.

Volteó sus ojos hacia una pila de libros en su escritorio: Libros de _Cuentos de hadas_. Hermione se los había dado algunas semanas atrás. Dijo, que eran historias _muggles_, pero, de magia y mago poderosos.

 Se sorprendió a sí misma, al darse cuenta de que le gustaban aquellos relatos fantásticos de los humanos no-mágicos. ¡Que lindas historias de amor verdadero, mezclada con la magia! Pero, es que hasta el Mago merlín aparecía. Era una gran forma de distracción.

 Con los párpados casi cerrándose solos, se arrastró a su cama, y luego de estirarse de forma perezosa, entró en ella para luego, mecerse en brazos de Morfeo. Tal vez, en aquel abrazo, viniera un lindo sueño incluido.

**[~~~~~~~]**

Su vestido era muy fino. Largo y muy bien hecho. El color, tal vez no era su favorito (Color fucsia), pero ¡Al menos era bonito! No tenía idea de cómo estaba su cara, pero tampoco quería imaginárselo, ya que los kilos de maquillaje que sentía, era suficiente como para suponer que estaba exageradamente pintada.

 No tardó mucho en darse cuenta, de que estaba encadenada a la pared, por unas cadenas que le sostenían las muñecas. Bajó su vista respirando agitadamente, lo que vio la hizo contener el aliento con  algo de frustración: Sus zapatos. 

 No eran _cualquier clase_ de zapatos... ¡Eran los zapatos más horribles que ella nunca habría podido imaginar!  Largos y picudos, de un color anaranjado fosforescente, con un patético lazo arriba de ellos, de color amarillo.

 Algo al lado de sus horripilantes zapatos, la hizo alzar la vista.

-Dios, mío...- Dijo en tono bajo, mientras que observaba el cuarto en el que estaba metida.

 Alrededor de ella, y llenando toda la cueva (Sí, se dio cuenta de que era una cueva...) habían millones de objetos de oro: Jarrones, basillas, ceniceros,  serruchos, cepillos de diente, y muchas otras cosa que Virginia jamás entenderá por que estaban ahí. [Quién no se pone a pensar sí ve un _consolador_ e oro] Giró su vista algo impresionada por todo.

 Luego, algo de gran masa a su lado derecho le llamó la atención. La chica sabía que era un ser vivo, ya que respiraba, pero ¿Qué clase de _ser_ era? Era grande, parecía tener la piel como un reptil. Algo de humo salió de donde se suponía que estaba la cabeza.

 -Aay..- Dejó escapar ella- ... Un,... Un dragón...

 Así era, un majestuoso Dragón plateado estaba durmiendo en lo que se podía reconocer como la entrada de la cueva. Sus alas, estaban cerradas, pero de por sí, daban la impresión de ser grandes.

 Hizo una mueca de algo de frustración:

 -¡Ooh! ¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado a esto?- Recitó- ¿Cómo es posible, que nadie de mi castillo tenga la valentía de venir y salvarme? ¿Es que acaso mi temible madrastra es capas de dejarme aquí para siempre?

El dragón se movió pero, ella siguió hablando:

 -¡¡Oh, Dios!! ¡Maldigo mi suerte! Que mi caballero de armadura dorada, no esté aquí ahora, para salvarme. ¿Dónde estás mi adorado, ooh?... ¡Ooh! ¿Cómo puedo hacerte llegar un mensaje de auxilio?... ¡Oh! ¿Tú corazón podrá hallarme? ...¡Ooh! ¡Ooh! ¡Como me duele el pié izquierdo! ¡Ooh!- La chica, bajó su vista de nuevo,- ¡Rayos! A Buena hora pusieron una cubeta de oro aquí.- Luego de esto, trató de sacudir su pié, pero la cubeta, no cedió.

  Su cara se tornó algo enojada, y empezó a golpearla con el suelo de la cueva y nada.

-...¡Sal! ... ¡Porque...!¡...ría! ¡Del! ¡Demonio!

 La chica estaba tan atareada, que se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz femenina, pero bastante fuerte, y algo aguda.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer ruido? ...Jejeje ¡Verás! Como lo dice en el contrato de compra, esta cueva es mía, desde hace un mes que pude completar el pago. Sin importar lo que digan los del gobierno, que ésta cueva le pertenece a la Nación: Bla.. Bla.. Bla.. Bla...¡Bla!

 La pelirroja se giró lentamente, hasta darle la cara a la persona que le hablaba. Aunque, después se dio cuenta de que no era una _persona_; El dragón (O Dragona) había despertado.

 La chica, había tenido intenciones de gritar de asombro, y terror, pero al verla como estaba tuvo que morderse la lengua, para no abrir los labios, y reírse: Aquel increíble animal era mucho más grande de lo que ella había supuesto en un principio, y ahora que estaba acostada de perfil se le notaba; Tenía puestos unos lentes hecho a base del humo que le salía de la nariz, y un mini-pergamino en su garra derecha, que sostenía con orgullo (Virginia sabía que era un pergamino de tamaño normal, pero al verlo en semejante animal, lo vio sumamente pequeño). Eso sin decir, la espectacular sonrisa formada por los millones de colmillos blancos y bien cuidados.

-... Wow....- Dejó escapar.

-¡Lo sé!- Dijo mientras hacía desaparecer el pergamino y los lentes, y se arreglaba una melena verde en su cabeza. La dragón, la observó con detenimiento, casi con el mismo cuidado que la chica le miraba- ¡Ooh! Vaya.. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Alguna princesa, sin duda!

 Ella trató de sonreír:

-Princesa Virginia Weasley...

-¡Hola, Ginny!- Sonrió acortando el nombre- Yo soy Ying. 

 La pelirroja sonrió verdaderamente ahora, mientras que su ojos no se despegaban de tan asombroso animal.

-Dime, pequeña... ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Comerte? ¿Mantenerte mi prisionera? ¿Cumplir algún capricho?... ¡Sólo advierto que no soy un genio! Muchos pasan por aquí, ya que quieren ver genios. Y sólo encuentran un dragón ¡Dragón!- Parecía alterada, mientras que salía mucho humo de su cavidades nasales.

-Verá, Ying- Ella giró la vista- Todo comenzó, hace 16 años, que es mi edad actual. Mi madre, murió por una manzana...

-¡Aay! No me digas,- Intervino la dragona- ¡Estaba envenenada, ¿Verdad?! 

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Corrigió rápidamente la chica- ¡Se atragantó! La comió muy rápidamente, y al comer un _graaan_ pedazo- Hizo gesto de muerte.

-¡¡Oh!- Ying parecía tener lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Y hace 14 años, mi padre...- Hizo un gesto de profundo dolor repentino- Bueno, él... Murió. 

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo?

-Se pinchó el dedo con una rueca...

-¡Ooh!.. Eso tiende a suce... ¡¡¿Qué?!!- La dragona reaccionó al momento- ¿Él se pinchó el dedo con una rueca? ¡¿Él?!

-Así es- El gesto de dolor seguía presente en su semblante.

-¿No se supone que tú eras la que tenía que pincharse?

-Lo que pasa, es que mi padre era medio torpe. Y cuando vio el punto de sangre se sintió algo mareado (Nunca le gustó la sangre), y entonces, cerró los ojos y se echó a correr. En la corrida, cayó del puente, y se lo comió un cocodrilo...- Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de tan encantadora princesa.

La dragona tenía la cara llena de incredulidad. ¡Vaya! Eso de que los humanos son tontos era lo más cierto. Ella lo había escuchado de una amiga, que se lo dijo, otra amiga, que se lo dijo la prima, que se lo dijo la hermana, que se lo dijo la suegra, que se lo dijo la tía segunda, que se lo dijo la hermana gemela del lechero, que se lo dijo su décimo séptimo esposo. Pero.. Todo podía ser un rumor, ahora, estaba seguro.

-Habrá que eliminar a alguno ya...- Reflexionó en voz alta.

 Un llanto la sacó de sus pensares y dirigió había abajo su mirada.

-¡Oh!- Ying se veía apenada- ¡Siento mucho haberte hecho recordar tantas cosas que entristecieran tu corazón!

-...Ooh...- Dijo la princesa con dolor- Es que- Señaló su pié derecho- ¡Aún no me pudo sacar la cubeta! Y.. Ya se me durmió el pié...

 La dragona volvió a poner cara de: "¡Wow! ... ¿Inteligencia, eh?" Para luego, ayudar a la princesita, quitándole la cubeta de su pié.

 -¡Gracias!- Sonrió.

-¡Ooh! Cuando quieras. Adoro ayudar... Pero, entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Aah! Claro. Aún no te digo- Ginny cerró los ojos recordando- Pues, un año antes de morir, mi padre se casó con la que hoy es mi madrastra. ¡Ella es muy mala! Me pone a limpiar el castillo a mi sola...

-¡Nooo!- Ying parecía una falta total eso de: limpiar, cocinar, planchar, etc.

-¡Síii!..-Bajó la cabeza con pena fingida, para luego alzarla como sí nada- Entonces, una día, llegó un príncipe, y me enamoré de él con tan sólo verlo. Hizo una fiesta ¿Sabes?

-Mm.. ¿Hace cuanto la hizo?

-Hace tres días.

-¡Oh!- Sus ojos se iluminaron. Seguramente los "chismes" eran su especialidad- ¡Claro que lo conozco! El que hizo esa fiesta, fue el Príncipe Malfoy, buscando esposa.

-¡Exactamente! Pues, sólo podía quedarme hasta las 12, cuando sonaron las campanadas de la torre del reloj, salí corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡No me digas!- Sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse- Dejaste delicadamente una zapatilla de cristal...

 Su cara se tornó interrogativa:

-¿¿Cristal?? ¡No! ... Verás, en la carrera, rodé por las escaleras, y uno de mis tacones de plástico se me quedó...- Tragó con dificultad- Se me quedó clavado en la cara del príncipe.

 Ying abrió la boca con duda.

- Síe..-Siguió la princesa- Porque... El tacón salió volando, y noqueé al príncipe.

-¡Chica! Tu vida está de novela...

-Sí... Pero, aún no llego al el porque estoy aquí.

-¡Ooh! Continúa.

-¡Aja!- Siguió con sobre actuada tristeza- Pues, de camino para mi castillo, me encontré un lobo. Él me preguntó a donde iba, y yo le dije que al castillo. ÉL me preguntó sí estaba solo. Y yo le dije que no. Luego empezamos a discutir sobre las salidas de emergencia, creo que era vendedor de seguros...- Parecía recordar la platica con ocio.

 Ying estaba sin habla y con el entrecejo torcido.

-Cuando llegué a casa, mi Maladrastra.. ¡Perdón! Madrastra, estaba muy enoja.. Es que no le gustan los vendedores, y me dijo: ¡Será el último vendedor de seguros que traigas a éste castillo! ... Y, me trajo aquí.

La dragona estaba sin habla. ¡Verdaderamente! ¡¡¡Ese rumor era cierto!!!!

-Tiene que enterarse todo el barrio.- Sus ojos se volvieron estrellitas- ¡Seré el centro de atención en las reuniones! 

 Ginny la miró extrañada:

-...¿Aaah, Ying?...

-¡Nada, Princesa!

 De pronto, algo las hizo distraerse: Una especie de grito que venía de la entrada. La dragona sintió cierta incomodidad en su cola, y volteó la cara, para quedar al frente de una espada doblada, y a un caballero rascándose la cabeza con intriga.

-...¿Cómo...?...- Escuchó que el apuesto caballero decía.

-Hola, guapo...- Le saludó Ying, haciendo mover de arriba a bajo sus pestañas.

El chico tragó con dificultad, mientras observaba al Dragón. Él, corrió por instinto hacia donde se encontraba Ginny.

 El caballero no vio a la princesa, por tener su vista en el dragón plateado, por lo que la princesa se tuvo que aclarar la garganta varias veces.

 Al fin volteó:

-¡¡Oh!! Princesa, Virginia ¡No sabe cuanto me ha costado encontrarla!- Él sonrió- Primero, tuve que seguir unos caballos, y luego llegaron a una montaña, y uno dijo: "Ábrete Sésamo" Y la montaña se abrió, y luego llegué a ti...

 -Pero, ésta cueva está al aire libre, Príncipe- Apuntó Ying.

-¡Eso fue lo que me despistó!- Dijo convencido mientras movía las manos- Entré a la cueva, y como no estabas, me fue por la cueva que había visto en el camino con el gran letrero de: _¡Dragona! Trabajo de medio tiempo. Puedo hacer todo lo que usted quiera con los humanos. Mi guarida: **AQUÍ**_

-Ooh..- Dejó escapar Ying.

-¡Príncipe! ¡Mi príncipe! ¡Has venido a salvarme!

-Claro- Dijo como sí fuera sencillo, mientras que observaba su alrededor, luego le susurró al oído a su amada- ¿No hay ningún genio por aquí?

-No.. Y no lo digas en voz alta..- Susurró ella en respuesta.

-¡Chicos!- La expresión del dragón los hizo mirarla- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer, Príncipe?

-A ver..- Dijo mientras sacaba un papel, de algún lugar- Encontrar la cueva: Ya está. Entrar: Ya ésta. Comprar huevo: Mañana. Tender la cama: Ya está. Hacer dieta para mantener mi figura: Mañana empiezo....

-¡Príncipe!- Virginia parecía perder la paciencia- Lo que Ying quiere decir, es ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

 Él miró interrogativamente a su pelirroja princesa, y luego recordó:

-¡Claro! Tengo que pelear contigo y matarte, para así vivir juntos por siempre, hasta que yo me muera intoxicado por un camarón...

La cara de Ying, era indescriptiblemente impactada. Luego se alteró u poco, para después tratar de relajarse.

-¿Ma.. Matar... Matarme? ¡No-no-no-no-no, chico! Eso no está en mi contrato.

-Pero, eso debo hacer....

-Te lo haré más fácil.

Luego de eso, ambos jóvenes se asustaron. Ying se puso de pié quedando de tal tamaño que no cabía en la alta cueva. Empezó a dar vueltas actuando a que estaba herida, y se dejó caer haciéndose la muerta con la boca abierta, y su lengua afuera.

Pero, el estruendo fue tal, que la cueva empezaba a desarmarse. Los príncipes se miraron muy atemorizados, mientras que veía la salida con esperanzas de llegar. De repente, las cadenas que sujetaban a la Princesa Weasley, se soltaron, dejando que el príncipe la cargara y la llevara hacia la salida.

 Una vez afuera, depositó suavemente a la princesa en el suelo, y miró hacia la cueva que se destrozaba. Lo que vio lo sorprendió bastante: Ying corriendo por su vida. 

 La velocidad que traía era bastante, por lo cual detenerse era tarea difícil., sobretodo por su gran masa. Pronto, el Príncipe se dio cuenta, de que la dragona venía directamente hacia él, por lo que empezó a correr.

 Pero....

**¡¡KARCH!!**

... No todo se cumple.

 Cuando Ying reaccionó, gracias a los llamados desesperados de la princesa Virginia, se quitó del medio, dejando ver un príncipe aplastado en la pared.

 -¡Ooh! Mi Príncipe adorado. ¡Mi héroe!

 El "héroe" reaccionó mientras veía a su princesa con dulzura. Ella lo abrazaba tiernamente, esperando a que se recuperara.

-Princesa Virginia....

 Ying sacó un pañuelo de la nada para soplar su nariz.

-Príncipe, Draco...

 Sus caras empezaron a acercarse. Sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco, su labios se acercaron. Y en ese momento sublime, ella...

**[~~~~~~~]**

 .... Despertó.

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose alterada.

-¡¡Rayos!!- Gritó con frustración sin importarle sí sus compañeras se despertaban- ¡¡¡¿¿Es que ni en mis sueños te puedo besar, Malfoy????!?!!?!?!? ¡¡Dejaré de leer literatura _muggle_!!

**[~~~~~~~]**

 En una de las habitaciones más profundas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pasando a las mazmorras, estaba la casa de los Slytherin; Adornada con los detalles más finos que se encontrasen, en colores verde y plateado.

 En una de las habitaciones de los alumnos del 7º curso, se encontraba uno despierto: con una sonrisa enamorada, y unos ojos soñadores.

 -Espero que el sueño que te mandé ésta noche te haya gustado, y esto te dé valor para decirme sí sientes algo por mi. ¡Ojalá y sí!

 Draco Malfoy cerró los ojos, no antes de pasar una mirada por los libros de encantamientos que tenía en su mesa de noche (También llamada Buró). Uno de ellos estaba abierto en la página: "Como mandarles sueños a una persona".

  Suspiró sonriendo.

-Buenas noches, _mí_ princesa. Buenas noches, Ginny.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**Fin**

Notas:

Pésimo!!! .__.U Me gustó planearlo.. u.uU Pero ya ven! ¬¬U ... Bueno! No sé sí lexpliqué bien la idea (Seguramente no), pero, tiene algo de Blancanieves, La Bella Durmiente, La Cenicienta, Caperucita Roja, Alibaba y los 40 Ladrones, Aladino (u.uU Mentira, sólo por la lámpara  xD),  y los típicos dragones en las cuevas.

 .---. Dragón.. XDD Cuando te dije por MSN: "Ya se me ocurrió algo" XDD Déjame decirte que fue tu mismo sobrenombre el que me inspiró. ^^

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, DRAGÓN!!!!!!!!**

Mi e-mail à zelshamada@hotmail.com

Gracias por leer,

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.

 P.D.= Dragón!!!!! =P Feliz cumpleaños, amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!


End file.
